Chiptunes
by KittyZozo3366
Summary: Short stories inspired by the movie and my fanfiction "Sugar Rush Unlimited."
1. I'm Just Your Problem

King Candy was the self-proclaimed greatest racer ever; unfortunately, his greatness was only as the ruling racer of _Sugar Rush._ There were many other racers (for example: Captain Falcon) better than him, but he was so blind-sided by his own ego that he didn't notice. Plus, they didn't seem to draw away from his game's own fame.

One day, after a Random Roster Race (which he without a doubt won), he decided to take a nice leisurely drive. The king drove through the Candy Cane Forest, always an adventure. As he looked through the peppermint-striped trees, he saw a bit of red and white that looked….familiar. It was also moving.

Hopping out of the kart, King Candy followed the figure on foot. He followed it until he could see what it was clearly. The figure stopped, and the king made out a helmet with a _T_ on the back. He gasped and hid before the figure noticed him. He whispered to himself, "Oh, he _can't_ be from another system. Litwak'd never bring him back after what happened!"

"Why are ya talking 'bout yerself in the third person?" the figure asked; he had indeed noticed the king. The disguise was revealed; how this foriegn racer knew about the charade was a question to be asked later. Right now, King Candy got to more important matters, and turned to face the intruder.

"What are you doing here, and why are you game-jumping?"

"Maybe you should ask yerself that." The figure seemed more interested in climbing the tree in front of him than talking to the king. "Vanellope could've asked the same question."

"H-how do you know all that?" The white-clad racer was now hanging upside-down.

"Because…I'm you." The figure "booped" King Candy's nose. Then, he pulled out a guitar from hammerspace. Oh boy; the king knew for a fact that this guy was no songbird. Still, the image from his past sang pretty well:

_ La-da-da-duh-da, I'm gonna bury you in the ground,_

_La-da-da-duh-da, I'm gonna bury you with my sound;_

_I'm gonna drain the red from your pretty salmon face,_

_I'm gonna—!_

"Turbo, that's distasteful!" Finally, the king spat out the name he so long loathed. The racer hanging on the branch scowled.

"Oh, you don't like that? Or do you just not like me?!" After the outburst from both of them, the song picked back up.

_ I'm sorry I don't treat you like a god,_

_Is that what you want me to do?_

_I'm sorry I don't treat you like you're perfect,_

_Like all yer little loyal subjects do_

_ I'm sorry I'm not made of sugar,_

_Am I not sweet enough for you?_

_Is that why you always avoid me?_

_That must be such an inconvienence to you_

_ Well, I'm just your problem,_

_I'm just yer problem;_

_It's like I'm not, even a person, am I?_

_I'm just your problem_

_ Well, I-I-I-I shouldn't have to justify what I do_

_I-I-I-I shouldn't have to prove anything to you_

_I'm sorry that I exsist, I forgot what landed me on your blacklist_

_But I-I-I-I shouldn't be the one that makes up to you_

_So…why do I want to?_

_Why do I want to…._

"Stop this right now!" King Candy exclaimed, sick of the racer's song.

"King Candy?" He suddenly heard another voice, one much younger. He turned to see Adorabeezle staring at him. "What are you doing out here?"

"I thought I saw…" The king turned back, only to find no one hanging on the branch. "Someone…" The popsicle racer took the older racer's hand. She could tell this was one of his less sane moments.

"Come on; I'll take you to your cart." As Adorabeezle led him back, King Candy wondered what had just happened. He had seen visions of his past self before, sparked by fear of being caught. But they were never, ever this vivid. But what the mirage had sang to him was right; his past was a problem, one that even someone as skilled with coding as himself could never get rid of.

_ ((A/N: I have a few ideas for more short stories, but if you have any ideas, let me know! I will give a shoutout to you if you do help spark an idea for a short story here. Expect more shorts here coming soon!))_


	2. What Could Possibly Go Wrong?

It seemed the job for announcing the dangers of game-jumping was cursed, cursed with irony. When the arcade first opened, Turbo was the spokesperson for them. But after the incident that made his name well-known, the public service announcement became nothing but a mockery. Surge Protector took it down, and started to look for someone who would serve as a new spokesperson.

This fresh new face didn't come to the arcade until ten years later, when Sonic the Fighters came to the arcade. The titular character was gaining fame and not unheard of; to some, he was just a myth. But there was one who knew of him, and envied him before his arrival at Game Central Station.

Bubsy the Bobcat was SEGA's original mascot, who was replaced Sonic too soon. Bubsy thought the hedgehog was a leech, stealing off the fame he did so much to gain. But in reality, it was a really bad jump to 3D that did him in. Despite all this, when Sonic the Fighters arrived at Litwak's, he had a plan.

Before the game was to be played tomorrow, the bobcat found his way into the source code. He used a thing called the Konami of Code to open into it; he picked it up from Tapper. Ah, Tapper; sometimes, the bartender was too generous for his own good. Not that Bubsy minded it…he jumped in, and found his own code in the "visiting characters" box. Pulling it out, he pushed it right next to Sonic's, and with all his strength, merged the two together. A shock was sent to his system, and he was knocked out.

When he awoke, he groaned, and put a hand to his throbbing head. Oddly, his hand was gloved. He looked fown to his body; there was no shirt with an exclamation point. Instead, it was blue. He laughed a bit psychotically; he was now the Blue Blur!

Life was good…for a while. "Sonic" had lots of friends; even Eggman got aquainted with him after-hours. He adopted Amy as a girlfriend, although she was admittedly….clingy. In the arcade, he had made an entourage of Tails, Amy, and Knuckles. But after the decade, the game was unplugged and sold to another arcade. After that, the little band of SEGA characters disbanded.

While Sonic was living the high life whilst game-jumping, his "friends" were not so lucky. Honey the Cat, as the famous glitch of the game, died when the game was unplugged. Unlike a few 90's games, however, the characters respected her and held a memorial for her. Amy and Knuckles got lost in _Eons of Adventure. _Tails accidentally killed himself after a nasty fall in a platformer. Considering his original incarnation, this didn't seem unusual. Espio just…vanished, true to the animal he was based off of. Dr. Eggman kept around, going to Bad Anon frequently. Metal Sonic became a sidekick to him, but characters didn't notice him after a while.

The characters had all fallen within the year. One day, after a long night, Sonic needed a place to stay. The hedgehog was a wanderer, and stayed at a different game every day the arcade was open. He saw it as better than spending 12 hours with Surge Protector. Many characters were already to thier games, but the hedgehog called out to one.

"Hey you!" he shouted to a short, balding man headed for Sugar Rush. The person turned and pointed to himself.

"Are ya talkin' to me?" Sonic nodded and got up from the bench he was on.

"Yeah! I promise I won't cause any trouble." He put a gloved hand on his chest and crossed his heart. The racer still wasn't sure.

"I don't trust you. I don't want another incident of 'Going Turbo' ta spread around the arcade."

"Heh, I knew Turbo. Believe me, I'm not some jerk like he was."

"Hey!" The king seemed to take offense to the word "jerk," but hid it by asking, "How'd you know Turbo?! His game got unplugged in the 80's. You're from the 90's. Unless…" something in the racer's eyes sparked, "he made it out alive."

"Well," Sonic scratched the back of his ear nervously. "If that were true, he wouldn't be the last. I've heard about Bubsy—!"

"Yeah," the king gave a pretty toothy grin. "he was small news compared to that great racer—!"

"Hey!" There was a spark in the hedgehog's eyes as well. "How do you know about him anyway?"

"Because….I know what's standing in front of me." His voice went from silly to a faint Jersey accent; still had the lisp, though. He took one of Sonic's hands and forced a red glitch up the hedgehog. Suddenly, he wasn't a hedgehog anymore. He was exposed, back to his original form as Bubsy. Angry, he glared at the king, only to see he wasn't himself either.

"_Turbo-tastic!_" the catchphrase came out in the same quality it had in the 80's. The bobcat stared in horror at the old racer. Turbo only smirked at his handywork.

"Yeah, yeah, I know; ya want yer skin back. Don't worry; this glitch'll turn you back in about…six hours."

"But…what until then?" The grayed racer sat down on a nearby bench and used his hand to indicate the spot next to him. It didn't take long for Bubsy to realize Turbo _just wanted to chat with him. _That figured out, the bobcat plopped right down next to the racer on the bench. "So…what have you been up to since….well, since the _incident?_"

"Eh, Tapper gave me a backroom ta stay in, and for eleven years, I learned about code by messing around with those Namco games. I tell ya, there code's all crud."

"Let me guess; _Roadblasters_ was a Namco game?"

"Yep, and you've got me to thank that _Q*bert_ got unplugged. Sure, Litwak keeps 'em past their primes, but I'm the cause of the tiles not bein' able to light up. I didn't have anything against them, I…was just screwin' around and….couldn't fix it back into place, no matter how hard I tried!"

"Wait, you're part of that _Sugar Rush_ game now!" The bobcat poked a thumb over to the terminal. "And you've got a new skin, too….how'd you manage all of that?"

"Well, it was about a year after you took over that fightin' game. I mean, you were the Sonic from that one, right?" Bubsy nodded to confirm that. "Ah, good. I don't get outta there much, so I only see, like, one half of the arcade."

"Wait, why not?"

"Well, I'm rulin' a kingdom now, kid. I-I don't get out much; gotta keep the kids in line. I found this glitch, and turns out the skin I'm using was the planned ruler of Sugar Rush, and they replaced 'im with some pretty princess to get more child appeal! _Pah!_ Those kids out there should respect their elders; like _me!_" Bubsy rolled his eyes as the racer ranted on about "glitches" and some girl named Vanellope. He knew they both needed the attention, which is why they resorted to messing with code in the first place. But he tried to get back to talking to him.

"Well, I mean you should be managing it now! Quarter alerts can happen any time, man!" Turbo looked at him in shock.

"Good gumballs, you're right!" He hopped off the bench and back into his King Candy disguise. He headed back to the game. In his silly voice, he called out to the bobcat, "This never happened, ya hear? And make sure no one sees you in your original skin, hoo!"

"Thure thing, old man!" Bubsy mocked the king's lisp. He got off the bench and figured maybe he'd be able to spy on another game without drawing the attention Sonic brought. He had six hours to kill, so…_what could possibly go wrong?_


	3. Little Lost Glitch

My name is Vanellope Von Shweetz, and as of now, I'm lost. Nope, not in my own land or with my friends. I'm al lone out here, but I heard there are many characters in RPGs. I hope one of them finds me soon… Anyway, as I wait for someone to save the lost princess (Wow, I'm desperate enough to call myself a princess? Geez) let me me recall the events leading up to this for you…

Ralph had made many friends through the Bad Anon meetings he had attended. Sometimes, he would go and visit them, and of course, as the plucky sidekick I am, I joined him along for the ride. It was awesome to go karting with Bowser, and I almost flipped out when I got to meet my hero, Sonic the Hedgehog. Now we were going to visit Sata—I mean, Satine's game, _Eons of Adventure_. The two of us waited for the train to come in.

"So what's Satine's game even like?" I asked. I was expecting him to have told me already, but considering it's Stinkbrain….Yeah, and people wonder why I call him that.

"Y'know those RPGs you hear Mario talking about?" I nodded. They were like, giant quest games not meant to be played in one sitting. They usually had some fighting elements as well. "This is an arcade version of those, although it's really dummied out so there's only one hero to play with and one long quest."

"So I take it the world's pretty big, right?"

"Oh, yeah; there's a whole lot of cities, ruins, sky castles, and that's not even mentioning Satine's kingdom."

"He has his own kingdom?! Wow! Um…are you sure we won't need Felix and Calhoun on this trip?" Usually, they came along on some of our more dangerous adventures, and this seemed dangerous in the context that we might get lost. We were both important characters to our games, for programmer's sake!

"Geez, relax, kid! You act like we haven't gone on adventures on our own before. And have I ever put you in danger then?"

"Well…"

"Don't answer that, short-stack." I giggled at the nickname as the train came in. It looked like somthing from that one Zelda game…Augh, the name escapes me. Anywhoo, we both hopped in, Ralph barely managing to squeeze through the double doors of the train. It was a bumpy ride to the RPG, but it was well worth the inadequate ride.

We came to a train station in the middle of a bustling and ginourmous city. It was enough to exclaim, "Wow." Which I did. Just as Ralph and I were gonna head off for Satine's, we heard a whistle directed at us.

"You two! Hulk and monkey girl!" Well, that confirmed it (I'm not _that_ monkey-ish, am I?) We turned to see a tall, thin fella in a puffy, collared shirt and skinny jeans. He had a hand on his hip and a measuring tape in the other. You just couldn't get any more obvious. He stated, "You two _must_ get proper clothing for this game."

"Huh, it's one of those games," Ralph muttered to himself. Some games you had to change your clothes to get in. Either that, or the games changed you. He then spoke up to the designer. "Alright, how much?" He pulled out different types of currency, including a rupee and a coin from my game. If you hadn't guessed yet, changes in clothing came with a charge. The man just laughed.

"This is free of charge, sir. People wearing clothing from this game actually get discounts." He looked Ralph over. "I figured someone of…your stature wouldn't like to be haggled." Ralph gave a small frown; he hated being called out on his….ahem, "stature." I decided to step in before Stinkbrain's anger got the best of him.

"We'll take your offer," I replied, looking to the man. "Just give Stinkbrain some overalls, and we'll be fine." The designer guy gave a chuckle, though Ralph's expression got more irritated. All three of us headed over to his design place, deciding to make the best use of his services.

—

"Are you done in there, Stinkbrain?" It felt like it'd been an hour since I had picked out an outfit. It had a green vest, white collared shirt, chocolate skirt, knee high socks and penny loafers. The only sweet-themed thing on my outfit was a candy-shaped necklace. Ralph soon came out of an opposite dressing room in his new clothes.

"Ugh, I feel all exposed." It was indeed a justified feeling. He was in similar red overalls, but no shirt underneath. "But hey, I gotta cool tatoo." He pointed to a winding dragon tatoo on his left arm. "Now, c'mon, kid, we got an Underworld to see!" I smiled and came to Ralph's side. We left our regular outfits behind, and dashed to the city.

We came to a bustling cobblestone marketplace. It was filled with heroes, rogues, and downright bad guys. Speaking of bad guys, I saw something big and red, with horns, just outta the corner of my eye. It just _had_ to be Satine! I tugged on Ralph's overalls, but he seemed distracted.

"Hey, do you know how to get to Satine's Kingdom?" he asked some NPC merchant. The merchant gasped in shock; it must've not been a popular tourist attraction. Satine seemed to be going out of the city, so without trying with my bad guy friend again, I went after him.

I raced for him, going around other characters with haste. I wasn't the best racer on foot, but fifteen years of wandering sure helped. I finally was close enough to call him but…I saw that it was a red bull two men were carrying. How could I have not of seen it sooner?!

Speaking of which….better check my surroundings. I'm in a forest…the city is nowhere in sight. I'm lost, without a friend to guide me. Weren't we already at this part?! Anyway, it's time to start searching for an NPC to help me. I wandered around, calling out for help, but they seemed to fall on death ears. That all changed when I heard something clip-clopping up from behind. I turned to see a red-headed knight and horse riding up to me. The red-head was not my _usual_ knight in shining armor, Ralph. He rode up to me and asked, "Are you lost, Little One?" I didn't answer his question at first.

"Wow! I've never seen a horse before!" I gave the steed a pat on its sturdy leg.

"You really haven't? They're quite common in this area."

"Well, yeah, but never up close! If you haven't guessed yet, I'm not really from here."

"Ah, so you are lost. What city are you from?"

"I'm not from no city, or here. I'm from another game."

"'Game'? Whatever do you mean?" Ah, he must be an NPC or some dummied-out character. When game worlds are this expansive, some characters don't realize they're in one. I just shrugged it off.

"Nevermind. What is important is finding a way back to Ralph, my friend." The knight offered me a hand to get on the back of his horse. I happily accepted it, holding tight to his waist in fear of falling off. I continued to explain things as we road.

"We were at the main city. It should be the only one with a train station…" "Oh, you mean New Varnyx? The city's not too far from here; you could get there in an hour by foot. So what does your friend Ralph look like?" "He's…about as tall as you are on your horse. He has red hair like yours, but it's darker. In a crowd, he'd basically be a big red blob. We were going to see Satine at his kingdom."

"**_SATAN?!_**" He pulled on the reigns in shock. If I wasn't clinging to the knight, I would've fallen off. "Yeah, I know the guy's name's taboo with a capital _T_. But my friend Ralph's a bad guy. He destroys stuff for a living, and his full name's Wreck-It Ralph. But after work, he's as noble and chivalrous as one of you knights. Hey, maybe I should knight him when we get back home."

"You're a ruler?"

"Yep, I'm the president!" I declared proudly. "It's probably a type of government you haven't heard of." He nodded, and I just laughed. We were soon outta the the woods (litterally) when I saw the city just up on the horizon. "Hey, look! There it is!"

"Hyah!" The knight exclaimed as he gave the reigns a whip. The horse was now racing towards the city. We were soon in, towering over the crowd on his steed. People moved as the horse made its way through, and then, I heard a distinct cry of, "Vanellope?"

"Ralph!" Not afraid of losing balance, I stood full hieght, trying to signal to him. I couldn't be seen over the knight, though. He noticed this, and placed me on his shoulders. I started flailing my hands, trying to keep my balance. Ralph was soon making his way through.

"Vanellope!" he gasped when he finally caught up. He picked me up off of the knight's shoulders and into his ham hands. "I was so worried! D-Don't you ever scare me like that again!"

"Ah, don't get dramatic, you big lug," I tried to calm him. Seriously, he nearly had tears in his eyes.

"She is fortunate to have found me," the knight explained. "There are not many pathways in that wood. Also, that way does not lead to Noctesha, Satan's dwelling place. The way is among the Caves of Burmindor, the the northwest."

"I got directions already, but thanks." Ralph placed me on his shoulder; one was enough. "And thank you for finding her. Now, President Fart-feathers, we gotta demon to visit." We waved the knight goodbye and headed for Noctesha.

—-

The actual visit to Satine's was…okay, I guess. I wandered off again and met these really cool demons. They knew about my game and taught me how to make _candy skulls_! Gloyd back home would love this! We went out some time around 5 o'clock. It took us two hours to het there and another two back, not to mention we had to change back into our regular clothes. Afterwards, we headed on the train, that snooty designer from before waving good-bye as we left.

"You wanna come back another day?" Ralph asked as he got into a seat.

"And risk wandering off a third time?" I laughed. "You gotta be kidding!"


	4. Blooper Reel

(Camera opens Ralph, sitting on some random loveseat at Gene's Penthouse)

Wreck-It Ralph: Hey, everybody. Now, I can say without a doubt that this movie turned out perfectly. But tonight, we're gonna show you a few mess-ups we had on set. Roll 'em, Rich!

(Scene changes to Ralph hanging onto a candy branch, having just arrived at _Sugar Rush._)

Ralph: SUgar Rush? Aw, this is the candy go-kart game right next to the Whack-a-mo-whoa!

(The branch snaps from Ralph's changes to Vanellope and Ralph hanging from the candy cane tree. Vanellope is hanging upside down.)

Vanellope: Are you a hob-whoa!

(She falls out of the tree, landing with a *plop.* Ralph looks down, worried. He turns to something offscreen.)

Ralph: She fell in the swamp. Can-can someone get her out?

Vanellope (O/S): (chuckles) I'm okay!

(Camera turns to Vanellope, covered in taffy, but safely out of the swamp. Scene then cuts to Sergeant Calhoun, from the perspective of the FPS. She is running in-game.)

Calhoun: Shoot the eggs before they hat-ow!

(Calhoun falls over some random rock.)

Ralph (narrating O/S): There was a lot of tripping and falling during the first few days…

(Cut to the interrogation scene, where King Candy is talking to Ralph in his castle.)

King Candy: THE GLITCH. The coin she usthed to get into the rrrr-I…I can't do thisth! (laughs) Thisth listhp's to hard!

Ralph (narrating O/S): King Candy was certainly goofy, on and off screen. He even pulled a few pranks on the screen.

(Scene cuts to the first instance of the Bad Guy Affirmation Scene.)

Bad Guys: I'm bad, and that's good. I will never be good, and that's not bad. There's no one I'd rather be than me.

(Camera has turned to where Ralph should be, and he's not there. The camera cuts down a little to show King Candy, holding the villains' hands in Ralph's place. All the villains chuckle at this.)

King Candy: Thisth was Ralph's idea, you know!

(Scene changes to the Laffy Taffy scene. Felix pulls out his hammer to fix the first hit to his face, only to find it replaced with a regular one. He looks somewhere off-screen, up above.)

Felix: Candy! Did you do this!? (laughs) I'm gonna have to put on my makeup again? C'mon, man! You've been doing this all week!

(Scene cuts to Vanellope about to go off to her first race with Ralph.)

Vanellope: You know, a vurp. A cross between a vomit and a burp. And you can feel it just _rising up—!_ (She actually lets out a burp.) Oh my, oh my gosh. That wasn't supposed to happen, was it? (chuckles, and turns to the camera.) This is what you get for shooting right after lunch!

(Scene cuts to Vanellope, trapped in the fungeon. The camera focuses on the door, which has a muffled punch, then…another muffled punch.)

Ralph (behind wall): Hey! I'm supposed to punch through this! Didn't you guys replace this during lunch?!

(Scene cuts to Ralph back in the loveseat.)

Wreck-It Ralph: Well, that's all for now. See you next time!

(The bloopers done, Ralph attempts to get out of his chair. Not meant for Ralph, it's easier to get in than out. He ends up getting up, the loveseat perfectly attached to his hips)

Ralph: Aw, geez. Wait…(turns to camera) Is that a red light? Are we still on? I can't believe—Gah!

(He goes over to the camera, loveseat in tow, and covers the camera with a hand before turning it off.)


	5. Stinkbrain, Why Did You Wreck My Kart?

Princess Vanellope was quite skilled at playing the guitar. She would often play for her subjects, but then Turbo arrived and deleted any memory she had of her skill. Though her memories had come back recently, any skills she had were very fuzzy. But if she learned them again, she'd pick up quickly. And she was eager to have something besides her racing skills. The princess, now a president, decided that she'd learn the instument from her counterpart in the game _Sugar Rush Unlimited._ Once the arcade had closed, she came over to the sequel game, guitar strapped around her back.

"Hey, Princess," Vanellope greeted the sequel version of herself once she came into the castle. "So, are we gonna start the lessons right away?"

"Actually," the princess had a guitar in her hands, "I was thinking I'd show you a song I wrote before we start."

"Oh?" Vanellope may have not been the biggest fan of music, but she was still curious. "What's it about?"

"Well, I just heard the full story of you and Ralph." Princess Vanellope began to tune her guitar, and the president tried to copy her movements. Noticing this, she chuckled, "Don't worry; yours is probably in-tune. As I was saying, this song is inspired by a little something I heard Ralph did…" And so she started to strum the tune of the song.

_Stinkbrain, why did you wreck my kart?_

_ Stinkbrain, why did you wreck my kart?_

_ I made it, it was mine,_

_ But you broke it, yeah you broke my kart,_

_ And I cried, but you didn't apologize_

_ Stinkbrain, do you even love me?_

_ Well, I wish you'd show it, 'cause I didn't know it_

_ What kinda bad guy wrecks his "sister's" kart_

_ And doesn't look into her heart?_

_ Stinkbrain, there were tears there,_

_ If you saw them, would you even care?_

"Well, what do you think?" Princess Vanellope asked, finishing up her song. Though the princess cared for the feelings of her citizens, her own counterpart's emotions went over her head. Vanellope was….saddened by the princess's song quite severely. She had explained she had heard the whole story of the wrecker and the glitch, but Vanellope didn't know she had heard…._everything._ After a moment to straighten out her feelings, Vanellope cleared her throat to reply.

"Well, it needs a little work, especially in tone… Maybe we should start the lesson?" The former glitch took the guitar on her back into her hands. The princess nodded with a smile and started the lesson.

"Alright, so this is called a G chord…."


	6. The Hat Makes the Man

You wake up in a room, and you realize two things: one, the room is not your own, and two, the hat you're wearing isn't your own. Those are the two problems facing I, Fix-It Felix, at this moment. The first thing I do is look at my surroundings. I seem to be in a hotel room, another bed next to me. To the right is a window and sliding door, leading out into a sunny world; the light just hits my eyes, causing me to groan. I take a look out into the place, and it seems I'm on the third floor of the place. There's also a TV, drawer, and mirror right across from where I am; I look in the mirror to see who's hat I'm wearing.

When you get a new hat, the feeling is foreign, and this one was no different. It was very large, for one thing; if it didn't fold from its weight, it would've covered me down to my knees. The brim was as big and floppy as the hat overall, much different than the "duck bill" I have on my blue hat. Speaking of color, this new one is green. And in place of my emblem, it has a black strap around it with a star in the middle. I don't know who it belongs to, but I must get it back to them. You see, not wearing your right clothing in your game is like going out on stage not in costume; it sorta detracts from who I'm supposed to be. That, and my game's probably too old to recognize when I'm not in costume. I remember one time Tamora came home in something that wasn't her soldier uniform (that's all I'm going to tell you, sir or ma'am) and when she got off the train, the game magically put the armor back on her!

It was easy to recognize what game I was in: _X-treme Easy Livin' 2_, which had just celebrated it's 10th anniversary last night. Unfortunately, that's all I remember about last night; many games other than _Tappers _have drinks much stronger, I'm afraid. But, I'm sure whoever hauled me in here should have some clue of what went down last night. I get out of bed, straighten my clothing, check for my hammer (thank Programmers, it's there) and head out. A few characters from the game that live there are leaving too. I notice a tall (well, comparatively tall) woman, a brunette with a rather risque outfit, and come up to her.

"Excuse me, miss, but I'm wondering what time it is. Not in-game, but outside."

She thinks for a minute, and then replies, "I think it's about five, probably in the morning. The sun's always this way at five AM and PM outside." Great, that means I have five hours. She then looks me over and asks, "You're that Fix-it fellow, aren't ya?"

I nod, and say, "Fix-It Felix Jr, miss."

"I saw you come in here after the anniversary party. Some blonde chick brought you in, but said she had her...soldiers to attend to, or something. She also noted they were just about as sloshed as you were." I nodded in agreement; Tammy does care about me, but her troop is just as important. I can understand why she wanted to get them back; they tote those big guns with them _everywhere! _

"Anything else you can tell me?"

The brunette just shook her head. "Sorry, but uh," she cracked a smile and chuckled, "Nice hat." I don't take it against her to insult the hat; it is very strange-looking. I start to walking past the woman, down a flight of stairs, and out of the hotel. _Easy Livin'_s a big place, even more expansive than _Sugar Rush. _Luckily, I know most of the game, and I've been at the hotel once or twice.

Before I head off in search of the owner of it, I take off the hat and decide to hold it over my chest. As I head for the exit of the game, a few people notice the hat, but don't seem to notice me; a few of them say "wander." Maybe that's the name of the owner? Sure is a strange name for a video game character...but I must admit, I've heard worse. I make it to the train, which is still modern-looking, even though the game was made in 2003. I get on, a few other characters from the game hopping on too. They're probably going to visit some friends, but I have something more important: finding whoever this "Wander" fellow is.

"Felix!" is the first thing I hear when I get to Game Central Station. The voice doesn't sound desperate, but it still needed me. I turned around to find my hulking partner-in-game, Wreck-It Ralph. He noticed the hat immediately, and gave a confused glance. When he reached me, he asked, "Where's your hat? And what's with this one?"

"I lost mine at the party," I let out a sigh. "I need to find the owner of this one before the arcade opens. Did you see anyone with my hat?"

"Well...now that you mention it...when Vanellope and I left the party-we left around midnight, since she couldn't handle a party that late- we saw a guy, almost your height, with your hat. He seemed a lot like you, even opening the door for us. I must admit, he was definitely more talkative, but in general, very nice."

"Did he give a name? Maybe while he was talking?"

"Wait.." He brought one of his huge hands to the side of his head, thinking. "I didn't get his name." I frowned for a moment, but then he continued. "He did mention his game though, something called _Wander Over Yonder. _I think I saw it right back..." He looked around for a moment and finally pointed to a cabinet behind him, a few terminals down. "See? There it is."

"Thanks, Ralph!" I ran off, giving him a quick wave, and was at the train for the Wander Over Yonder game. The train was a strange mix of futuristic and Dr Suess. The train looked sleek, steel, no doubt, but was also otherworldly, with designs that looked like something from my era. Despite its strange looks, I got on the train, waiting for something to appear outside the rounded windows besides wires. When I finally could see the game, it was breathtaking. All around me were stars, the train running on a track that went on through the void. I was heading for a planet, one with a blue ground, and the only distinguishing feature on it was two...robots? I think they are, ready to fight. The train made it to a small station, one that wasn't far from the scene, and I decided to have a peek at what was going on.

Well, it was nothing. Like, literally nothing going on, except for a few little things that had eyes and hands for heads walking around. I looked around for some type of leader, the one that could be this "Wander." I then noticed one of the eyeball creatures had a bigger helmet crest; that must be their commander. I came up to the leader, hat behind my back, and greeted, "Hello, Wan-!"  
The thing immediately interrupted me. "Wait, did you call me 'Wander'?" The walking eyeball furrowed its brow, looking ready to slap me. He then noticed the hat I _so deceptively_ hid. "Wait, you're the one who has Wander's hat? No wonder he's been a mess!" He pointed over to an orange figure, who was on his knees, sadly eating a picnic lunch he had out. Right next to him was-I nearly gasped- my hat!

"I'll get it to him right away, sir." I gave a nod and went off to the orange fluffy thing, but the eyeball stopped me again.

"Commander."

I turned back to him. "What was that?"

"My name is Commander Peepers." I nodded again; the name was a nice pun, I must admit. I go back to returning the hat to the furry spaceman. He is still stress-eating from the picnic basket, and grabs out a sandwich. I sit next to him, but he seems so focused on the food he doesn't notice me.

"May I have some?" I ask to get his attention. It works, almost too well; he nearly jumped from his spot! He looks to me, eyes wide and mouth trembling. Then, he notices the hat behind my back.

"My hat!" he exclaimed, taking it out of my hands and placing it on his head. It was definitely his hat, and it fit him well. I took mine off the picnic blanket and back on my head, and then the orange guy gave me a hug. "Th-thank you so much, sir!"

"You're welcome, um, Wander." I almost say my own name; just as Ralph said, he does sound very similar to me. "So, this is your game?"

He pulls away from me and nods. "Yes, me and Sylvia, my steed, are intergalactic travelers. This is only the first level, and...my staff should be around here somewhere. I think I left it back at the valley."

"What's your staff for?"

"Oh, it's what I use to defeat enemies in the game. I heard I'm much more peaceful on the show..."

"Wait, what show?" Wander plops down, looking over the valley where the two mechas are, and I crouch down beside him.

"This game is based off a show that's supposed to come out soon. To be honest, I'm not sure if the kids will like me fighting with my staff considering I don't do so on the show." He let out a sigh. "I just don't want to let my fans down."

"Hey, buddy, I've been around thirty years and have seen many games come and go. But Wander, it doesn't matter what kind of game you are, compared to your television counterpart. What does matter is if someone out there is willing to play your game." He gave a smile, and we both got back up.

"Wow, Felix, you're almost like what I should be." He then looked back to his picnic. "Maybe you shouldn't leave without some lunch first?"

"Sure, Wander, that sound's delightful." We enjoyed a picnic lunch together, and as we ate, Wander explained the events of how we lost our hats. A rather drunken me came up to him and started talking. I then realized that we sounded alike, and asked him if we could switch hats to see if anyone would confuse one for the other. Wander, though he seemed possessive of his hat, was happy to do it, thinking it would be fun. He left early, like Ralph had said, and I left later with Calhoun.

After he had finished with the details, I headed back for my game, only an hour before the arcade opened. I got back to Niceland, and could see the new game to the right, smiling. That kid was going to go far.


End file.
